1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography and more particularly to a method and apparatus for repairing a damaged end of a strip of film used in a still camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide the leading end a strip of film with a shape or configuration that designed to facilitate loading the film into a camera, and, after exposure, into a photofinishing apparatus. The leading end of the film is also provided with one or more holes or openings that serve to connect the film to a take-up spool in the camera and to film advancing means in the photofinishing apparatus. The photofinishing apparatus may be either a primary processor and/or printer unit or a secondary unit, such as the combined printer/processor manufactured by the Eastman Kodak Company under the trademark "Create-A-Print." Similarly, it is also known to provide the trailing film end with similar holes and with a special shape or configuration to facilitate attaching that end of the film to a spool or core in the cassette or cartridge in which the film is originally provided or in a storage cassette or cartridge in which it is stored after having been processed. If such a film end is torn or otherwise damaged, by the camera or after it is removed therefrom, it is very likely that it cannot be loaded properly into a photofinishing apparatus or attached reliably either to the film advancing means incorporated in such an apparatus or to a spool or winding core in a storage cassette or cartridge.
Recutting the end of the film to replace the damaged section requires a rather complex punch device, particularly if one or more holes are involved. Also, the resulting shortening of the filmstrip may prevent it from performing properly thereafter.